Obvious
by Keepbeef Chiken Chubu
Summary: 'I've made it obvious So finally I'll sing it I've crushed on you so long I'm not so good with words And since you never notice The way that we belong I'll say it in a love song' A ChanKai Song Fict! Westlife, Obvious


'Obvious'

Chanyeol x Jongin

T

Songfict

Oneshot

Chanyeol sedang di dalam kelasnya. Duduk diam dan membaca buku. Mengabaikan sahabat kental yang juga sedang duduk disampingnya, mengabaikan dirinya.

Teman Chanyeol itu Jongin namanya.

Dia tampan dan dia sahabat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menguji, apakah Jongin akan terpengaruh oleh kediamannya itu.

Namun, seperti yang selalu terjadi.

"Jongin, apa kau lapar? Aku iya." Chanyeol memulai.

Jongin menengok dan Chanyeol berdesir darahnya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Bro." Dan kembali menggambar.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

Kelas kosong.

Jam istirahat.

Dan sahabatnya tampannya ini tidak lapar.

"Kau belum makan apapun, aku akan beli sesuatu."

"Tidak usah berlebihan, aku ini lelaki hebat."

Tidak nyambung, Jongin!

Chanyeol duduk lagi dan terdiam.

Perhatiannya dianggap berlebihan.

Bahkan Jongin tak bertanya kenapa ia tak jadi pergi ke kantin.

Dasar tidak peka!

EXO

"Hei manusia yang terjebak friendzone!" itu Sehun.

Dan dia berteriak.

Jongin mendelik. "Sebutan apa lagi itu?" lalu bergerak untuk memukul teman pucatnya itu.

"Sebutan apa lagi. Satu sekolah menyebutmu dan Chanyeol dengan itu." Matanya terang saat mengoceh.

Jongin terlihat bingung.

"Kalian itu seperti saling menyukai, tapi tidak jadian juga."

Sehun jadi heboh

Jongin tersenyum kocak.

Sehun menatapnya.

"Kau suka Chanyeol?"

Tidak pernah diam, Sehun.

"Dia idolaku. Kau tahu." Jawab Jongin.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mulai lagi sok misteriusnya.

Lalu Sehun pergi dengan jengkel.

Tapi semuanya didengar Chanyeol.

EXO

Lalu saat mereka pulang bersama, Chanyeol mencoba peruntungannya.

"Jongin."

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukai orang yang seperti apa?"

Jantungnya melemah menunggu jawaban.

"Sepertimu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu berkata.

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus cepat. Sebentar lagi hujan."

Dan Jongin berlari kecil mendahului Chanyeol yang dongkol setengah mati.

EXO

Ponsel Jongin berdering keras saat ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Itu Chanyeol sedang menelponnya.

"Iya?" jawabnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Baru saja mandi. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya. Catatan matematikaku ada padamu kan?"

Jongin diam sebentar.

"Aku baru meminjamnya tadi, Yeol. Takut aku menghilangkannya?"

Si penelpon jadi panik sendiri.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya memastikan, Jong."

"Oh."

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum, Ibu tidak ada dirumah."

"Kemana ibumu?"

"Pergi arisan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, makan diluar. Aku traktir!"

"With pleasure, Sir Park!"

Dan mereka berdua merasa senang saat sembungan telepon terputus.

EXO

Jongin sedang makan dengan lahap di kantin saat tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan menariknya ke aula utama sekolah.

Disana ramai sekali dan ada Chanyeol diatas panggung. Dia dengan gitarnya.

"Sedang apa dia disana?"tanya Jongin linglung.

Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali." Dan memukul kepala belakang Jongin sekuat yang ia bisa.

Jengkel sekali rasanya punya teman bodoh seperti Jongin ini.

Jongin malah sibuk memperhatikan rasa sakit kepalnya daripada melihat Chanyeol yang dari tadi sudah menyanyi dipanggung.

'_I've made it obvious_

_So finally I'll sing it_

_I've crushed on you so long_

_I'm not so good with words_

_And since you never notice_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll say it in a love song'_

Chanyeol menatapnya dimata.

Dan Jongin tak punya asa lagi untuk berlaku bodoh.

Jadi ia tersenyum.

Ia sangat tau apa maksud Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu itu dengan terus menatapnya.

Jadi terharu.

"Kim Jongin!"

Semua orang menunggu sapaan lembut Chanyeol dari atas panggung itu.

Mata Jongin mengerjap sebentar, dan rasanya tumpah.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dan menangis bukan hal buruk saat itu.

Jadi Chanyeol mengarah padanya lalu memeluk Jongin.

Dalam dekapannya, Jongin menggangguk dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh!"

FIN


End file.
